(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical wire connecting fixture which couples an electrical wire to a battery to be mounted in motor vehicles and the like.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, a conventional electrical wire connecting fixture for a battery will be described below by referring to FIG. 8. FIG. 8 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional electrical wire connecting fixture.
The conventional electrical wire connecting fixture shown in FIG. 8 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 4-118573 (1992).
In the disclosed electrical wire connecting fixture, an electrode holder 1 is formed by bending a metal sheet to approach opposite ends thereof. The electrode holder 1 is provided on its opposite ends with a first slanting projection piece 2 and a second slanting projection piece 3. The pieces 2 and 3 are interconnected through their ramps.
The slanting projecting pieces 2 and 3 are provided with elongate holes 4 and 5 along the ramps. In the case of fastening the pieces 2 and 3, a bolt 6 is inserted into the elongate holes 4 and 5 and then fastened by a nut 7. However, the ramps are relatively displaced in a slanting direction during fastening. Consequently, an inner diameter of the electrode holder 1 is decreased.
The bolt 6 is screwed in the nut 7 to effect a clamping action in the electrode holder 1. Upon working, the nut 7 must be manually set under the pieces 2 and 3 in a narrow space. It is difficult to fit the nut 7 to the distal end of the bolt 6 in such a narrow space. Also, in the above construction, it is necessary to set ramps which contact with each other. Further, it is necessary to prepare the nut 7. The face contact of the ramps will impede a smooth fastening action. Accordingly, it is advantageous to simplify the construction.